narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha - pochodził z Konohagakure i wywodził się z Klanu Uchiha, którego członków wymordował wraz z Madarą Uchiha, pozostawiając jedynie brata. Przynależał do Akatsuki, gdzie został przydzielony do pracy z Kisame Hoshigakim. Zmarł z powodu choroby. Itachi po przegranej oddał część swoich mocy bratu. Dzieciństwo i młodość thumb|left|Itachi trzymający Sasuke, chwilę przed momentem ataku dziewięcioogoniastego na KonohęItachi Uchiha już w najmłodszych latach swojego życia doświadczył co oznacza słowo shinobi. W wieku 4 lat zobaczył jak dramatyczna może być wojna. Przez to, że wychował się w czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi brzydził się wszelkich konfliktów zbrojnych. Itachi bez wątpienia w późniejszym czasie stał się chlubą klanu Uchiha, ponieważ odznaczał się jako jego geniusz. W wieku 7. lat zdał Akademię Ninja, rok później udało mu się aktywować Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha - Sharingan. W wieku zaledwie 10. lat pomyślnie przeszedł Egzamin na Chūnina. Gdy osiągnął wiek 13. lat stał się kapitanem elitarnej jednostki ANBU. Bardzo kochał swojego młodszego brata - Sasuke. Często pomagał mu w treningach. Jego zwyczajowym zwrotem, gdy nie miał czasu było " Wybacz Sasuke, innym razem". thumb|left|Młody Itachi wraz z rodziną Plany ojca i Masakra Klanu Uchiha Fugaku uważał to za świetną okazje do tego, by Itachi szpiegował działania Konohy co pomogłoby w przygotowanym przez klan buntu mającym na celu przejęcie władzy w wiosce. Itachi zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że może to doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny postanowił odgrywać rolę podwójnego agenta i w rzeczywistości przekazywał wszystkie informacje starszyźnie Wioski Liścia. Hiruzen Sarutobi próbował zażegnać spór i doprowadzić do porozumienia, jednak zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Itachi dostał od Danzō i starszyzny misję zlikwidowania wszystkich członków swego klanu, na którą przystał mając na uwadze pokój jaki zapewni dopuszczając się mordu na własnej rodzinie. Wymusił on jednak, że pozostawiony przy życiu będzie jego młodszy brat - Sasuke na co przystał Hiruzen. Zagroził też Danzō, że jeśli tknie jego brata to thumb|left|Itachi prosi Hiruzena o opiekę nad bratempowróci on do wioski by się zemścić. Zanim wypełnił swą misję odkrył istnienie Madary Uchihy planującego na nowo zagrozić wiosce. Itachi wymusił na nim zaprzestanie swego dzieła w zamian za możliwość zemsty na swym klanie, który onegdaj odwrócił się od niego. Madara przystał na tę propozycję i razem z nim dokonał anihilacji członków Uchiha. Itachi oszczędził jedynie Sasuke, który znaczył dla niego więcej niż sama wioska. Uczynił z siebie przestępcę, chcącego wypróbować swe umiejętności zabijając klan. Zrobił to, by któregoś dnia Sasuke zemścił się na nim stając się bohaterem wioski, który przywróci swemu nazwisku dawną chwałę i zmaże hańbę jaka nań ciąży. Użył na swoim bracie genjutsu zaszczepiając w nim chęć zemsty i mając nadzieje że stanie się on na tyle silny by mógł go zabić. Opuścił wioskę jako zdrajca i przyłączył się do zbrodniczej organizacji - Akatsuki, by śledzić poczynania Madary i chronić przed nim Konohę. Itachi w Akatsuki oraz przybycie do wioski thumb|left|Itachi i Kisame przybywają do Konohy po Naruto Jeden z innych jej członków - Orochimaru próbował przejąć jego ciało by zyskać Sharingana, jednak po rzuconym genjutsu musiał opuścić organizację nie będąc w stanie zagrozić geniuszowi Uchiha. Itachi został sparowany z Kisame Hoshigakim i jednym z ich pierwszym zadań (razem z Sasorim) było zwerbowanie Deidary z Iwagakure, który pomimo oporów będąc pokonanym przez młodego Uchihę musiał ustąpić. Przysiągł on jednak zemstę posiadaczom Sharingana, nienawidząc ich za niedocenienie jego sztuki. Po inwazji na Konohę przez Sunę i Oto oraz śmierci Trzeciego Hokage razem z Kisame wkroczył do wioski by schwytać Naruto, będącego Jinchūriki Kyūbiego. Zatrzymali się oni na herbatę w barze, ale ich dziwny wygląd wzbudził zainteresowanie Kakashiego, który polecił Asumie i Kurenai by ich śledzili. Zatrzymali ich w drodze ku wyjściu z Konohy i po krótkiej konwersacji doszło między nimi do walki. W czasie bitwy walczy z Kurenai, która używa na nim i na Kisame swojego genjutsu, Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Gdy ta próbuje wykończyć jego samego uwalnia się z genjutsu i atakuje Kurenai. Udaje jej się uchronić przed jego atakiem, jednak zmusza ją to do zakończenia techniki. Gdy sytuacja staje się ciężka dla Jōninów z Konohy z pomocą przychodzi im Hatake. Dla Itachiego nie jest on jednak równym przeciwnikiem i po rzuconym Tsukuyomi, Kakashi traci całą swą siłę. Do akcji wkracza Gai, który oznajmia, że zawiadomił już ANBU co staje się powodem odwrotu członków "Brzasku". Opuszczają oni Konohę i wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Naruto. Gdy dowiadują się o tym, że Uzumaki podróżuje razem z jednym z legendarnych sanninów - Jiraiyą, Uchiha odradza atak będąc niepewnym co do zwycięstwa z przeciwnikiem pokroju żabiego pustelnika. Rzuca on genjutsu na kobietę, która zajmuje uwagę ero-sennina i razem z ninja z Kiri udają się do pokoju gdzie znajduje się Naruto. Kisame zamierza obciąć Naruto parę kończyn jednak przeszkadza mu w tym pojawienie się Sasuke. Najmłodszy członek klanu naciera na swego brata z zamiarem zgładzenia go, jednak jego Chidori zostaje zneutralizowane, a Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek. Uzumaki postanawia walczyć z napastnikami, jednak w skumulowaniu chakry przeszkadza mu Samehada - miecz "potwora z Kirigakure". Gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna na scenę wkracza Jiraiya, lecz zatrzymuje go Sasuke, który zamierza dopełnić swej zemsty. Itachi więzi go w genjutsu i wyjawia, iż powodem dla którego jest on zbyt słaby by móc mu zagrozić jest brak nienawiści w jego sercu. Ero-sennin nie pozostaje bierny tym wydarzeniom i zamienia miejsce w którym się znajdują w żołądek skalnej ropuchy. Itachi z Kisame muszą uciekać i przed zgnieceniem ratuje ich Amaterasu użyte przez Uchihę. Później dowiadujemy się, ze powodem dla którego Itachi wrócił do wioski nie było schwytanie Naruto a upewnienie się że z Sasuke jest wszystko w porządku oraz przypomnienie starszyźnie o swoim istnieniu. Porwanie Gaary Itachi miał za zadanie opóźnić przybycie Drużyny Kakashiego. Jednak nie osobiście. Do walki wystawiony został jego klon stworzony przez Paina. Posiadał on 30 % czakry oryginału. Na samym początku klon Itachiego złapał Naruto w genjutsu. Z pomocą przyszła mu Sakura, która skutecznie je rozproszyła. Następnie do walki stanął Kakashi, zajmując przeciwnika. Całą tą sytuację wykorzystuje Naruto, który atakuje klona Itachiego swoim Ōdama Rasengan i dzięki temu pokonuje go. Itachi vs Sasuke Gdy na zebraniu "Brzasku" Pain ogłasza, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Deidara razem z Tobim wyruszają by stoczyć z nim walkę. Zetsu informuje pozostałych o wyniku ich walki, w której to rzekomo obaj zginęli. Kisame pyta się Itachiego czy nie jest smutny, że po śmierci jego brata został on jedynym przedstawicielem swego klanu. Odpowiada mu, iż Sasuke nie umarł a po za tym został jeszcze jeden członek klanu. Reszta tej konwersacji nie jest nam pokazana. Posiadacz Mangekyō pojawia się po raz kolejny, gdy jego klon spotyka Naruto. Odbywa z nim rozmowę na temat Sasuke i ofiarowuje tajemniczy prezent w postaci kruka który wlatuje Uzumakiemu do ust. Nie wiadomo aktualnie co to jest, jednak w miarę rozwoju fabuły na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni. Kolejny z klonów Itachiego spotyka swego młodszego brata i nakierowuje go do jednej z kryjówek rodu Uchiha, gdzie ma dojść do pojedynku między nimi. Kisame zostaje na straży, by reszta Hebi nie przeszkodziła w ich walce. Bracia wreszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz i po spektakularnej wymianie iluzji dochodzi do konwersacji na temat Madary. Gdy Sasuke udaje się uniknąć Tsukuyomi walka na genjutsu zostaje zakończona i rozpoczyna się pojedynek na ninjutsu. Amaterasu Itachiego nie czyni poważniejszych szkód młodszemu z Uchiha dzięki zastosowaniu wężowej skóry jaką Sasuke pozyskał wchłaniając Orochimaru. Widząc osłabienie Itachiego, Sasuke postanawia użyć swej atutowej karty - Kirin, która jednak nie okazuje się wystarczająca. Itachi osłania się za pomocą Susanoo, a pozbawiony chakry Sasuke jest zmuszony uwolnić zapieczętowanego Orochimaru. Wężowy sannin jednak nie jest w stanie zrobić wiele, gdyż zostaje niemal natychmiast wchłonięty przez miecz Susanoo - Totsuke. Dzięki temu Sasuke traci Przeklętą Pieczęć co było zamiarem Itachiego, który chciał ochronić młodszego brata przed jej zgubnym skutkiem. Gdy dla Sasuke pozbawionego chakry wszystko wydaje się stracone, wydaje się że Itachi zdobędzie oczy swego brata uzyskując Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan. Zamiast takiego scenariusza starszy brat niespodziewanie puka w czoło Sasuke mówiąc "Przepraszam Sasuke... to jest ostatni raz..." co jest odniesieniem do przeszłości, gdy podobna sytuacja miała miejsce wtedy gdy Itachi zbywał Sasuke nie mając dla niego czasu. Chwilę potem wycieńczony przez postępującą chorobę, którą starał się jak najdłużej powstrzymywać za pomocą leków i siły swej woli, Itachi umiera padając na ziemię. thumb|Ostatni uśmiech ItachiegoPóźniej okazuje się, że zdołał on zapieczętować w lewym oku Sasuke Amaterasu, które aktywowało się, gdy Madara próbował zbliżyć się do niego. Protoplasta rodu wyjawia młodemu Uchiha cel Itachiego, który przyświecał mu przez większość życia a mianowicie ochrona Sasuke. Specjalnie zainicjował on walkę z młodszym bratem, by zginąć z jego ręki. Wyjaśnia też tragiczne położenie Itachiego w jakim się znalazł i to że w imię pokoju Konohy był gotów zgładzić swą rodzinę. Sasuke dowiaduję się o bohaterstwie brata i poprzysięga zemstę starszyźnie Konohy za wyrządzone krzywdy. Staje się tak jak obawiał się Itachi, pod wpływem knowań Madary Sasuke zostaje poszukiwanym przestępcą wykorzystywanym przez lidera Akatsuki. Itachi w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi thumb|Nagato i Itachi w trasieGdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki spotkał Tobiego. Zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki. Jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą [[Plik:Itachi_ratuje_Naruto_i_B.png|thumb|left|Itachi ratuje Naruto i B przed Nagato.Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei]], przyzwał nieżyjących i najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki. Są to kolejno: Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu oraz Nagato. Tak więc Itachi Uchiha w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie będzie jedynie wskrzeszoną marionetką w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary, nie posiadającąthumb|Itachi przyzwany przez Kabuto własnej woli, jednak, jak się później okazuje, do czasu. Gdy Kakuzu wyrusza walczyć przeciw dywizji Kitsuchiego, Itachi niesie Nagato i prowadzi z nim dialog. Wkrótce napotykają Naruto i Killera B. Nawiązuje się walka. Używając Mangekyō Sharingana uruchamia Kotoamatsukami, dzięki któremu uwalnia się spod kontroli Kabuto. Dzięki temu podpala Amaterasu Nagato i jego cerbery a także tłumaczy Naruto swój "prezent" - Kruk Itachiego. Mówi też, że jest szczęśliwy, bo jego braciszek ma wspaniałego przyjaciela. Po chwili Nagato wkracza ponownie do akcji - łapie Naruto i B i neutralizuje ich ataki. Itachi niedługo potem używa Susano'o i uwalnia ich. Jednak przeciwnik nie daje za wygraną - wykonuje Chibaku Tensei. Użytkownik Mangekyō wykazuje się spokojem i opanowaniem - opracowując plan zniszczenia "czarnej dziury". Nakazuje użyć im najlepszej techniki dystansowej, jaką posiadają. Chwilę później, po potrójnym ataku, Chibaku zostaje thumb|left|Itachi pieczętuje Nagato.zniszczone, a Itachi wykorzystując sytuację zapieczętowuje Nagato. Po chwili zaczyna rozmowę z Naruto, w której stwierdza, że zbyt wywyższa się nad innymi i pewnego dnia stanie się podobny do Madary. Po chwili spala swojego kruka oraz stwierdza, że oko Shisui'ego nie jest już im potrzebne - ponownie aktywowałoby się dopiero za 10 lat. Mówi również, że ma plan jak zlikwidować Edo Tensei, po czym rusza do walki z Kabuto, zostawiając Sasuke i Madarę Naruto i B. Osobowość Itachi stosunkowo mało pokazuje swoje uczucia. Charakteryzuje się zimnym, ale skutecznym kalkulowaniem sytuacji w walce. Jest cichy, tajemniczy i chłodny. Posiada mroczną osobowość nie okazującą uczuć zewnętrznych. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje tłumi w głębi serca, nie pozwalając aby były widziane na jego twarzy, czy w zachowaniu. Wyjątkami są momenty, kiedy Itachi spogląda zamyślony w niebo. Zdolności thumb|left|Sharingan Itachiego Itachi jest posiadaczem wyższego poziomu Sharingan - Mangekyō Sharingan. Aby aktywować kalejdoskop należy zabić najbliższego przyjaciela. Podczas walki Itachi przeważnie stosuje taktykę defensywną i rzadko atakuje. Jego największym atutem jest Genjutsu. Jest w stanie rzucić na swojego przeciwnika iluzje jednym palcem. Dlatego przeważnie ninja, których atutem nie jest Genjutsu lub nie są wstanie przerwać techniki iluzji są z góry skazani na porażkę. Kiedy staje do walki z przeciwnikiem korzystającym z technik iluzji, używa Techniki Sharingana (Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten), aby skierować genjutsu przeciwko jego użytkownikowi. Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia Itachiemu wykonanie najpotężniejszych technik Klanu Uchiha: "Tsukuyomi" więzi przeciwnika w iluzorycznym świecie, gdzie jest poddawany torturom psychicznym przez kilka dni, lecz naprawdę trwa to tyle co mrugnięcie oka; "Amaterasu" tworzy czarny ogień gorący jak słońce, który pali się póki nie zniszczy swego celu; "Susanoo" wskrzesza mistycznego wojownika samuraja, który posiada "Lustro Sakengaki" - tarczę odbijającą każdy atak, co czyni go prawdopodobnie odpornym na każdą technikę oraz "Miecz: Totsuka no Tsurugi" - mogący zamknąć oponenta w Genjutsu, z którego nie ma wyjścia. thumb|left|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Ze standardowych technik ninjutsu, Itachi potrafi tworzyć własne kopie z cienia, które przeprowadzają ataki, podczas gdy on sam unika walki. Można też wydać polecenie Wielkiego Wybuchu Klonów (Bunshin Daibakuha), które są w stanie zabić osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu eksplozji. Jako członek klanu Uchiha jest w stanie wykonać Wielką Kulę Ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) do złapania przeciwników w pułapkę z ognia, oraz Technikę Nieśmiertelnego Ognia Feniksa (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu), przy pomocy której wydmuchuje wiele małych kul ognistych. Za pomocą techniki Wodnej Amunicji (Suiton: Suigadan), potrafi otoczyć cele kręgiem miażdżącej wody. Uchiha preferuje walkę w średnim, długim dystansie, lecz gdy musi jest w stanie walczyć w zwarciu. Itachi doskonale łączy swoje taijutsu ze swoją szybkością i sharinganem oraz klonami. Jego ruchy, techniki są na tyle szybkie, że nawet tak doświadczony Jōnin jak Kakashi ledwo za nimi nadąża. Inteligencja Itachi jako geniusz klanu Uchiha, doskonale analizuje swojego przeciwnika, jego taktykę i techniki. Podczas walki z Nagato można zauważyć, że zachowuje spokój i szybko udaje mu się znaleźć słaby punkt tak potężnej techniki jaką jest Chibaku Tensei. Szybkość Można zauważyć, że Itachi jest jednym z najszybszych shinobi. Jest to widoczne w szczególności podczas walki z Kakashim, Kurenai i Asumą. 3 joninów, w tym jeden tak doświadczony jak Kakashi nie są w stanie nadążyć za Uchihą. Itachi łączy swoją szybkość, z szybkim wykonywaniem pięczęci i klonami. Co powoduje, że jest w stanie walczyć na równi z silnymi, doświadczonymi przeciwnikami w ten jakże prosty, banalny sposób czego plusem jest małe zużycie chakry. Ninjutsu Itachi perekcyjnie opanował podstawowy żywioł klanu Uchiha - ogień. Jest w stanie wykonać każdą technikę katon. Gdy walczy w pobliżu jakiegoś zbiornika wody, wspiera się też technikami sutionowymi, wybuchającymi klonami. Itachi jako posiadacz kalejdoskopu jest w stanie zaatakować przy pomocy Amaterasu najsilniejszego ataku fizycznego, który w mgnieniu oka może zakończyć walke. Taijutsu Itachi jako, że był kapitanem oddziału ANBU musiał odznaczać się maksymalną sprawnością fizyczną. Dlatego kilkoma ciosami jest w stanie połamać komuś żebra, nadgarstki. Chociaż Uchiha nie preferuje walki w zwarciu, doskonale łączy swoje taijutsu z sharinganem, klonami i technikami ninjutsu. Genjutsu Brata Sasuke można uważać, lub też powinno się uważać za najlepszego użytkownika genjutsu w świecie shinobi. Nie dość, że może rzucić genjutsu wysokiej klasy zwykłym wskazaniem palcem, to posiada od groma iluzji wzrokowych, plus techniki Mangekyou Sharingana w tym jedną z najsilniejszych technik iluzji Tsukuyomi. Ciekawostki * "Itachi" oznacza po japońsku "łasica", która zwiastuje nieszczęście i śmierć. Natomiast "Uchiha" podchodzi od nazwy uchiwa, oznaczającej japoński wachlarz, który jest symbolem klanu. * Został odnotowany w Bingo Book (na liście najsilniejszych zabójców). * Itachi walczył z nieznaną, nieuleczalną chorobą. Brał masę leków, aby dotrwać do walki z Sasuke, ponieważ chciał umrzeć z jego ręki i oddać mu wszystkie moce Mangekyo Sharingan. * Podczas ostatniego starcia z bratem, Itachi nie dał z siebie wszystkiego i nie pokazał pełnego arsenału swoich technik. Jak mówił Tobi, gdyby Itachi chciał zabić brata to byłby w stanie to zrobić. * Odebranie oczu Sasuke, które Itachi przedstawił bratu jako swój cel w ich pojedynku, było jedynie pretekstem. Itachi chciał żeby Sasuke tak myślał, lecz tak naprawdę jego zamiarem było przekazanie bratu Amaterasu i tym samym uchronienie młodszego brata przed Tobim, by ten nie wyjawił mu prawdy o Itachim. Prawda ta była taka, że Itachi dokonał masakry swego klanu z rozkazu starszyzny Konohy i Trzeciego Hokage, który jednak do ostatniej chwili starał się znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Itachi kochał wioskę. Chcąc zapobiec kolejnej wojnie postawił dobro wioski nad swoimi uczuciami i wybił rodzinę, tym samym skazując się na banicję. Nie mógł zmusić się do jednego, by zabić swojego kochanego, młodszego braciszka - Sasuke. Jego życie było dla niego ważniejsze od osady. Chciał by nienawiść uczyniła Sasuke silnym. Obawiał się także, że jeżeli Sasuke pozna prawdę, zapała chęcią odwetu na wiosce, i niestety obawy te potwierdziły się. * Prawdopodobnie prawdziwy kolor oczu Itachiego jest "oliwkowy". Potwierdza się to jego śmiercią z pół otwartymi oczyma. * Na jego pierścieniu jest napisane "Szkarłat" * W wieku 4 lat był świadkiem traumatycznych wydarzeń spowodowanych wojną, widział jak ginęli niewinni ludzie. Na skutek tamtych wydarzeń Itachi stał się pacyfistą, co miało duże znaczenie przy podjęciu przez niego decyzji o wykonaniu rozkazu masakry swego klanu. * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Itachi i Orochimaru zginęli razem w tym samym odcinku Naruto Shippūden. * Itachi był pierwszym członkiem Akatsuki, który został wspomniany w Naruto. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany razem z 531 rozdziałem mangi - Itachi zajmuje 5 miejsce z wynikiem 4011 głosów Cytaty *''"Jeśli się wyróżniasz, jesteś znienawidzony przez innych."'' *''"Przywiązanie jest ograniczeniem samego siebie."'' *''"Przeceniliście swoje możliwości nie wiedząc o moich."'' *''"Każdy człowiek żyje, wierząc w to, co wie, oraz w to, czego doznaje. Sumę tych doświadczeń zwie rzeczywistością. Lecz wiedza i poznanie to pojęcia niejednoznaczne, są niczym więcej jak tylko ułudą, iluzją wykreowanego przez siebie świata."'' *''"Jesteś za słaby braciszku. Za mało w tobie nienawiści."'' **Opis: do Sasuke. *'Jeśli masz siłę, w końcu staniesz się samotny, a w ostateczności arogancki. Nawet jeśli byłeś wszystkim czego ludzie życzyli Ci od początku." *''"Ludzie boją się i nienawidzą tych, których nie rozumieją."'' *''"Jestem twoją największą przeszkodą, którą za wszelką cenę musisz pokonać."'' *''"Decydujecie o mnie, lekceważycie mnie."'' *''"Będziemy zawsze istnieć razem."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku..."'' *''"Wybacz Sasuke. Innym razem."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, za każdym razem (przeważnie), gdy ten prosił go o pomoc w treningu. *''"Przepraszam, Sasuke. Nie będzie innego razu."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, przed śmiercią. (Naruto Shippūden) *''"Jesteś słaby. Dlaczego jesteś słaby? Ponieważ brak Ci nienawiści."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić – nienawidź mnie, nie cierp mnie, a teraz uciekaj, uciekaj i żyj, żyj w hańbie''." *(do Kisame) " Nie wiemy, jakimi ludźmi tak naprawdę jesteśmy, aż do momentu przed naszą śmiercią" *(Do Naruto) " Naprawdę jesteś inny niż wcześniej, silniejszy. Ale zdaje się, że zapominasz co jest ważne. Posłuchaj uważnie. Powodem dla którego ludzie z wioski, którzy cię nienawidzili...zaczęli ci ufać i uznali cię za jednego z nich...Było to, że zawsze ich akceptowałeś i ciężko pracowałeś nad tym, żeby oni zaakceptowali ciebie. ''Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że bez nich nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko. ''Jeśli teraz skupisz się tylko na sobie, staniesz się arogancki i zapomnisz o innych...kiedyś staniesz się zupełnie jak Madara. Nieważne, jak silny się staniesz, nigdy nie próbuj zrobić wszystkiego sam. Bo z pewnością poniesiesz porażkę. Twoje marzenie jest takie samo jak twojego ojca, prawda? Zatem dobrze zapamiętaj. Twój ojciec Minato mógł być Hokage, bo miał twoją matkę Kushinę i wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Ludzie z wioski nie zaakceptowali go dlatego, że został Hokage. Został Hokage dzięki temu, że go zaakceptowali! Nie zapomnij o swoich przyjaciołach!" Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Akatsuki